


Violins in My Heart

by dontbitethesun



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbitethesun/pseuds/dontbitethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waltz at their wedding. Tag for 4.21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violins in My Heart

They waltz at their wedding. Penny loves it. She puts her head on Sheldon’s shoulder and lets him lead her across the dance floor, her full-skirted dress rustling with every step.

Sheldon doesn’t once try to put his hand on her butt, which, considering her entire family is there watching them, she’s pretty pleased about.

Later, as they’re stepping off the dance floor, Leonard stops them with Priya on his arm and says, “I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

Sheldon scowls. “Why does everyone assume I never learned how to dance?” He starts to expound on how he was forced to learn for cotillion, but Leonard interrupts before he can really get going.

“No, I meant Penny. She was surprisingly graceful.”

“Me?” Penny repeats with a scoff. “I’m plenty graceful.”

Leonard just laughs and says, “Just a couple months ago you tripped over your own flip flops going up the stairs and spilled all your groceries. The hallway smelled like spilled orange juice for weeks.”

Priya smiles and laughs in that way that says _I would never be so clumsy_ and Penny narrows her eyes at them.

“Yeah, that was real funny. That must be why you just stood there, staring at my butt for ten minutes instead of helping me pick everything up.”

“Leonard,” Priya says and her pretty accent can’t hide how displeased she is by this news. Leonard winces, but follows as she leads them through the crowd towards the door, his apologetic voice echoing after him.

“Nice one, besty,” Amy says as she glides by on Raj’s arm on the dance floor. “As your maid of honor, I feel inclined to offer my services in ridiculing her choice of dress.”

Raj makes a noise that might stand for _but she’s my sister_ if he was drunk enough to speak around women yet. Amy had pulled him onto the dance floor before he’d made it over to the open bar. Bernadette, dancing with Howard a few feet away and wearing a matching bridesmaid’s dress, giggles.

Penny smiles triumphantly and snags a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Leonard was staring at your butt?” Sheldon asks, staring worriedly down at her. “What does social custom dictate I do in this situation?”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Penny says, threading her free hand through his arm and turning him back towards the dance floor. “I think Priya’s got you covered. Now, show me some more of these moves of yours.”


End file.
